Plus jamais
by mathou49523
Summary: Anne et Gilbert sont fiancés, ils doivent se retrouver à Avalon pour les vacances d'été mais une tragédie se produit.


Marilla épongé le front brûlant de son enfant, un regard inquiet sur son visage, cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Anne était malade, elle avait attrapé la fièvre typhoïde et le médecin bien que faisant tout son possible était totalement impuissant. Il avait déjà était confronté à de nombreux cas de cette maladie mais il n'en avait jamais vue une aussi vigoureuse et malheureusement il savait déjà le triste sort de cette jeune femme.

Mais il ferait quand même tout se qui était en son pouvoir.

«-Docteur, pensez vous qu'il y a des chances qu'elle se rétablisse?

-Mlle Cuthbert je pense qu'il y a une chose de sûr, je ferais tout se que je peux pour que cela soit le cas.»

Marilla baissa la tête abattue, bien que le docteur est voulu la réconforter, il avait aussi fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour que Anne survive à cette fièvre infernale.

Marilla entendit alors du bruit en bas, elle se dirigea alors vers les escaliers puis la porte et ouvrit à la personne qui avait toqué. C'était Diana, à voir son visage inquiet, elle avait certainement fini par apprendre que son amie était malade.

«-Bonjour Madame Cuthbert, comment va Anne? Demanda Diana d'une voix paniqué.

-Bonjour Diana, pas bien je le crains. Répondit la vieille femme, les traits encore plus tirés que d'habitude.

-Oh mon dieu, non, puis je la voir?

-Oui, vas y Diana, elle est dans sa chambre, dit Marilla la laissant rentrer dans la maison.»

Les jours suivants furent encore plus compliqués, la fièvre continuée à monter et Anne déliré souvent dans son sommeil et lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle ne semblait pas reconnaître ni Marilla, ni Diana.

Gilbert était rentré à Avalon aujourd'hui, il était heureux de rentré et de ne plus à avoir a étudier pendant les vacances. Il était surtout heureux de retrouver tout les gens qu'ils aimaient à Avalon mais surtout une en particulier. Il avait retrouvé ses parents et allait maintenant retrouvé sa fiancé, Anne, sa Anne, elle lui avait tellement manqué, il lui semblait que cela faisait plus d'une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

Il se dirigeait donc maintenant en direction des pignons verts mais en chemin il vit au loin la maison de Fred et Diana qui était marié depuis presque 1 an. Il s'arrêta alors pour leurs dire bonjour.

«-Tiens Blythe, je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré. S'exclama Fred joyeusement en voyant Gilbert devant lui.

-Je suis rentré aujourd'hui, comment vas tu mon vieux? Répondis Gilbert en souriant.

-Très bien, alors les études se passent comment? Tu t'en sors?

-Oui tout va très bien, c'est passionnant.»

Se fut à ce moment que Diana sortit de la maison pour aller chez les Cuthbert. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit Gilbert Blythe sur son palier.

«-Bonjour Diana, heureux de te voir. Dit-il bien que étonné de voir la pâleur et les cernes qui ornait le visage de Diana.

-Bonjour Gilbert, moi aussi je suis heureuse. Je suis désolé je dois vous laisser. Fred je rentrerais tard.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas. Dit à Madame Cuhbert que si elle a besoin de quoi que soit elle n'aura cas le faire savoir. Murmura Fred à sa femme d'une voix apaisante.»

Gilbert fronça les sourcils en voyant cette scène, qu'elle était le problème?

«-Marilla est souffrante? demanda Gilbert inquiet.

-Tu n'es pas au courant? Interrogea Diana d'un air désolé.

-Au courant? Mais de quoi? S'exclama Gilbert maintenant paniqué par le comportement de Diana.»

Il essayé tant bien que mal de rester calme, mais son esprit tourbillonnait à mille à l'heure. Que se passait il?

«-Diana, qu'est ce qui ne va pas, est ce que c'est Anne? Demanda t-il totalement paniqué par le manque de réponse et les yeux larmoyants de Diana.

-Oh Gilbert, Anne est très malade, elle a la typhoïde et le médecin ne peut plus rien faire, sanglota Diana.»

Non c'était impossible, pourquoi ne l'avait ton pas mis au courant plus tôt. C'était faux Anne ne pouvait pas être malade, elle est bien trop forte.

Pitié mon dieu, cela ne peut pas être réel.

«-Diana, pourquoi personne ne m'a mit au courant avant, pourquoi?! S'énerva Gilbert alors que les sanglots de la jeune fille l'empêché de répondre.

-Calme toi Gilbert, Diana t'as envoyé une lettre il y a de cela deux jours, tu ne l'as pas eu par ce que tu étais déjà en route. Quant a Marilla, sa fille est en train de... enfin elle essaye de sauvé sa fille, elle n'a pas dû avoir la tête à t'écrire.»

L'explication de Fred était plausible, pourtant Gilbert était en colère, la femme qu'il aimait, celle qui deviendra bientôt sa femme était gravement malade est personne ne le prévenait, même ses parents ne le savaient pas sinon, ils le lui auraient dit. Reprenant ses esprits il se précipita alors hors de la propriété de Fred et Diana, courant vers les pignons verts.

«Gilbert! appela Fred au loin.»

Mais il était déjà partit.

Marilla était dans la cuisine, elle préparait du thé pour elle et le docteur quand soudain de violents coups furent frappé à la porte. Elle alla alors ouvrir et fut surprise de voir Gilbert. Il semblait essoufflé et paniqué.

«-Gilbert, mon enfant entre je t'en pris, fini par dire Marilla une fois la surprise passé.

-Bonjour madame Cuthbert»

Le jeune homme rentra dans la maison et Marilla l'invita à prendre le thé. Gilbert ne voulait pas prendre le thé, il voulait voir Anne, il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vrai, il pensait que Anne allait descendre joyeusement les escaliers et se jeter dans ses bras en le voyant.

«Je me doute que tu veux voir Anne mais le médecin est en train de l'ausculter, tu pourras la voir après.»

Gilbert hocha la tête se sentant incapable de dire quoi que se soit sans que sa voix ne se brise. Marilla voyait bien sa détresse et soudain un sentiment de culpabilité la saisit.

«-Gilbert je suis sincèrement désolé, j'aurais dû t'écrire mais j'ai eu tellement à faire ses derniers jours et aussi tellement à penser. Je te demande pardon.»

Gilbert aurait voulut dire que se n'était pas grave, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, bien-sûr il comprenait la vieille femme mais il n'arrivait pas à ne pas lui en vouloir.

Le docteur descendit alors les escaliers, Marilla se leva précipitamment et le regarda dans l'attente de se qu'il lui dirait. Le docteur avait un visage froid sans émotion.

«-Mlle Cuthbert, je crains qu'il ne faille vous préparer au pire.

-Vous devez bien pouvoir faire quelque chose d'autre, s'exclama Marilla désespéré.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire de plus, répondit le docteur.»

Gilbert n'arrivait plus à penser, le médecin et madame Cuthbert continués à parler, mais il ne pouvait plus rien entendre, son cœur battait trop vite, sa tête tourné et il avait envie de vomir. «Non, pas ça! Anne mon amour, s'il te plaît ne me fait pas ça. Tu n'as pas le droit.» Pensa t-il en serrant les poings de toute ses forces.

Soudain quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras.

Marilla avait appelé trois fois le jeune homme mais rien ne l'avait sortit de sa transe, alors elle lui prit le bras, cela sembla marcher.

«Gilbert, tu peux monter, vas y.»

Il ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la chambre de Anne. Il savait où elle était située, il y avait été une fois lors de son anniversaire.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, pétrifié de voir enfin la réalité en face. Depuis qu'il avait appris pour Anne , il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve. Tout se qu'il se passait était tellement douloureux et pourtant ça ne lui semblait pas réel.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte et entra enfin dans la chambre. Elle était là, couché dans son lit, son visage était pâle, sa chemise de nuit était collé à sa peau à cause de la transpiration, elle tremblait et son souffle était erratique. Elle semblait si faible, si fragile. Soudain un gémissement sortit de sa bouche, il s'approcha alors d'elle, s'assit à côté du lit sur la chaise prévu à cet effet et lui prit délicatement la main.

«Anne, s'il te plaît. Murmura t-il en essayant de masquer ses sanglots qui menaçaient de lui échapper depuis qu'il avait appris la terrible nouvelle.»

Elle remua un peu sa main, la pression de ses doigts changea un peu, comme si elle voulait serrer la main de Gilbert. Alors, le jeune homme ne put plus retenir ses larmes et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Quel honte se serrait si d'autres personnes le voyaient comme ça, mais il s'en fichait bien. L'amour de sa vie était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

«Gil, appela Anne doucement.» Si doucement que Gilbert cru l'avoir rêvé, mais la jeune femme le rappela encore.

«-Oui, mon amour, je suis là, juste là, tout va bien. Murmura t-il en lui caressant ses beaux cheveux roux.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir, dit elle faiblement.

-Moi aussi. Tu prends encore plaisir à me tourmenter en faisant semblant d'être malade n'est ce pas?Sourit il d'un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux triste.

-Tu as tout compris, murmura t-elle en fermant ses yeux qui étaient beaucoup trop lourds.

-Non Anne s'il te plaît, ne te rendors pas, attends dit il en la secouant un peu.»

Elle rouvrit ses yeux fiévreux et essuya une larme qui glissait de la joue de Gilbert.

«-Ne pleure pas, tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas, je vais découvrir un nouveau monde, un monde magnifique et peut-être qu'il y aura Cordelia. Murmura t-elle faiblement avec un doux sourire. Et plus tard quand le moment sera venu on se retrouvera, tous les deux.

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, c'est trop facile de dire que tout ira bien. Moi je n'irais pas bien, Anne je ne pas vivre sans toi. S'il te plaît, je t'en pris, ne me quitte pas. Il faut que tu combatte cette fièvre pour Marilla, pour Diana et pour moi. Finit il en sanglotant et en la serrant dans ses bras.»

Quelques minutes plus tard ses sanglots s'était arrêtaient et Anne s'était rendormie, sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé mais elle n'avait pas non plus augmenté, essaya de se rassurer Gilbert. Bien que le jeune homme fasse des études pour devenir médecin, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la fatalité de la situation.

Gilbert ne pouvait pas le croire, elle était guérie, elle allait bien. Anne était sauvée, elle allait vivre. Il grimpa les escaliers deux par deux et se précipita dans la chambre. Elle était là assisse sur son lit un sourire aux lèvres, elle le regardait de ses beaux yeux gris-verts qui reflétaient tant d'amour.

«-Bonjour Gil, dit elle d'une voix amusé face à l'expression de stupéfaction sur le visage de son fiancé.

-Anne, murmura t-il les larmes aux yeux.»

Elle lui tendit la main, il la prit immédiatement et s'assit à côté d'elle.

«-Ne pleure pas, je suis là, murmura t-elle en lui prenant son visage entre ses mains et en essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient.

-Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, que je ne pourrais jamais plus te serrer dans mes bras dit il en la prenant dans ses bras, que jamais plus je ne pourrais t'embrasser dit il en l'embrassant.»

C'était toujours à ce moment la que Gilbert se réveillait, seul dans son lit, transpirant et mettant toujours quelques minutes à ce souvenir de la triste réalité. Anne n'étais plus, et plus jamais il ne la regarderais, plus jamais il ne la serrerait dans ses bras, plus jamais il ne l'embrasserait, plus jamais elle ne lui sourirais, plus jamais il verrait ses beaux yeux gris-vert.

C'était fini. Absolument tout était fini.


End file.
